Selin Winters
Selin Winters is a first year student despite her age and a member of the Saijo House where she is roomates with Kat Kago as well as a member of the team Silver Eclipse. Personality: Selin is not a very peopley person, it's not rare that other students don't see her for days or only briefly. Not that they wanted, she tends to not treat everyone like a friend, rather a nuisance or merely uninterestedly. It occasionally still happens that she shows genuine concern for the few people she dares to call friends. Physical Appearance: First thing that people would recognise about her is her unusal shortness which people even younger than her not rarely beat. Second thing is her white hair and rather pale skin, not even her eyes seem to contain a lot of colour. On a close second glance though one can notice her actual age. Skills: Selin mainly relies on her quick reaction and somewhat acrobatic parcour skills to fight where her small form for once comes in handy. She might not be the strongest, but it is enough to build up a mentionable momentum if the environment allows it. Armed with reliable throwing knives, of which two resemble boomerangs, and two trusty daggers out of a specially forged steel, she tends to observe the situation first with a cool head rather than throwing herself right into a bloodbath, so she can find out how to finish it the quickest way possible. She didn't come to the academy to be trained to be a hero, but to become a hunter after all. Past: Selin grew up in a very small village that was hardly able to keep itself up. Despite being protected from most kishin attacks by the landscape it was set in and the bigger towns with more hunter traffic, it could be hard at times and after years of power outages and unreliable water intakes the residents decided to make a living themselves, which gives the town a somewhat medieval feeling, even though they still have modern media and were able to keep up the contact to the rest of the world. Her family has been a family of blacksmiths ever since, her father often told her they have been even before the wars. She doesn't know if that's true, but at least they inherited the knowledge to forge an impressively durable steel. Selin had been trained to become a blacksmith, but her lack of strength and height made it hard fr her to master, even though she did better with the years. Not long after her parents seemed content with what she could do though, her younger brother was growing old enough to learn himself. Having a more suiting build for this kind of job all training was focused on him. Selin didn't complain. Because for a while already she was fascinated with the hunters and their guild. The more her parents expressed their disapproval, the harder she trained and finally she recieved the letter that allowed her to try to get into the academy. The day she left she realised that she had lost a home, her father making clear how she was a traitor to him, to their heirloom. Which she, ironically enough, took with her in form of her daggers she slew her first real kishin with. Together with her team in her new home.